Overcome
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Alex is finally honest about his feelings for Addison. And when Derek takes up his role as McAss he tells him exactly why he was wrong for Addison, and why he himself was the person who was right. AU 3x18.


**A/N: Set after 3x18. But there is no 60 day bet. Not sure how I feel about this one tbh. I should read it over to check for mistakes but it's 2am and I can feel my eyes closing so I'm posting this then going to bed! Reviews please! Kelly. X.**

* * *

"Hey" Alex smiled slipping onto a bar stool next to Addison.

"Hey" she smiled back finishing her drink.

"Can I get you another?"

"Erm, sure, thanks"

"Joe, can I get a beer and, whatever she wants"

"Sure, another Martini for the lady?"

"I'll take a beer as well please Joe" Addison smiled.

"Beer? Really?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Am I not allowed to drink beer?" she smirked.

"You just don't strike me as the beer drinking type"

"Well, I'm full of surprises Karev" she said taking a sip from her beer bottle.

"I'm sure you are" he said with a laugh.

"So uh, hows Meredith?"

"Meredith?" Alex asked raising his eyebrow again.

"Y'know, after the almost dying dead Mom thing"

"Erm, she's good, back to work and good, but her Moms ashes are hanging out in the back of her closet and it's freaking us all out a little" he laughed "And we had a _really _uncomfortable dinner with her Dad and step-mom but other than that, good, erm, why?"

"What, am I not allowed to care about my ex-husbands ex-dirty mistress?" she smirked.

"I guess" Alex laughed taking another sip of his beer "Why did you think nobody would notice if you were missing?" he said bluntly.

"What?" Addison said slightly taken aback at his bluntness.

"When we were working on our Jane Doe, you said you wondered if anyone would even notice, why would you think that?"

"It doesn't matter" Addison shrugged "I was just being, I don't know what I was being"

"You were being stupid"

"Thanks" she said dryly.

"I meant it y'know" he said softly "I'd notice"

"You really are a good guy Alex" she smiled softly at him, their eyes were boring into one an others, Alex felt himself lift his hand and place it on her cheek, in a similar fashion to how she had all those weeks ago, he leaned in and kissed her softly, he smiled against her lips as she returned the kiss.

"Wait, wait, wait" she said pushing him back slightly "You said you weren't interested"

"I lied" he said simply before pressing his lips back against hers "Wanna get out of here?"

"If your just using me to…."

"I'm not, I swear, I'm, I'm interested Addison and to me, this isn't going to be a one time thing so, do you want to get out of here?"

"What took you so long?" she said kissing him hard on the lips, Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her outside and straight into a cab.

_~x~_

By the time they were in the front door their lips were back together, Alex silently thanked the on-call gods for giving him the house to himself, he pushed her coat onto the floor as she kicked off her shoes, he followed suit as she shoved off his jacket, their lips still fused together, shirts were lost at the bottom of the stairs, pants and skirts abandoned half way up, her bra disappeared somewhere in the hallway along with her panties, his boxers were dropped just outside his bedroom door which was swiftly closed behind them before they fell onto the bed entwined in each others arms.

_~x~_

"What the….?" Meredith stuttered as herself, Izzie and Derek stepped into the house in the early hours to see clothes strewn across the floor.

"Alex" Izzie sighed "Told you him moving in was a bad idea"

"I know that coat" said Meredith "Where have I seen that coat before?"

"Probably on a nurse" Izzie smirked.

Meredith stepped over the coat and walked towards the stairs, she looked up them to survey the rest of the clothes, she looked down to her feet and a Prada labelled shirt stared up at her, she picked it up with the tip of her finger holding it out slightly.

"Do you know any nurses who wear Prada?" she smirked back.

"Oh. My. God." Derek said slowly.

"What?" they both said turning to him.

"Size 10?"

"Um, yeah" Meredith said looking closer at the label.

"Does it smell like Chanel No.5 perfume?"

"I don't know what Chanel No.5 perfume smells like" said Meredith "What are you talking about?"

"I know what it smells like, gimme" said Izzie, she walked over and grabbed the shirt, she brought it tentatively towards her nose and sniffed "Oh yeah, that's Chanel"

"Oh my god!" Derek exclaimed.

"Derek! What?" Meredith exclaimed back.

"It's Addison"

"What's Addison?"

"Oh my god!" Izzie gasped "It's Addison!"

"What's Addison! Derek! What are you talking about?" Meredith exclaimed again.

"Your home" Alex said stopping dead in his tracks half-way down the stairs "I thought, you were on-call, all night" he stuttered nervously.

"Change of plans" Meredith muttered.

"Alex I….oh my god" Addison gasped as she stepped down the stairs in one of Alex's shirts and not much else "You said they were on-call" she hissed hitting his arm.

"Change of plans" Izzie and Derek replied.

"Oh my god!" Meredith muttered "That's what you were talking about"

"Way to catch on Mer" Izzie laughed.

"What the hell is going on!" Derek exclaimed.

"Oh y'know, just thought I'd stop by and say hello" Addison said rolling her eyes "What do you think Derek?" she snapped.

"Sorry! I just didn't expect to come back here to find my ex-wife half naked with someone she spends half her time yelling at" he hissed.

"Not my fault he's a pain in the ass" she smirked "You just don't know how to do what you're told do you" she said wrapping her arms around Alex's waist.

"Yes I do!" Alex pouted.

"Your cute when you pout" Addison grinned.

"Shut up" he groaned "Go back to bed, I'll bring the ice" he smiled playfully.

"Don't be too long, oh and bring our clothes with you" she said kissing his lips softly before running back up the stairs.

"Ice?" Izzie said with a raised eyebrow.

"We're experimenting" Alex grinned making his way down the stairs.

"I don't think I even want to know" Izzie laughed.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Derek with a glare.

"We kissed the night George's Dad died and then she avoided me for a week and for some reason I decided to tell her I wasn't interested and we were talking in Joe's tonight and I told her I lied and well, here we are" Alex shrugged "Dude, don't look at me like that, this isn't just sex, I like her, a lot and well, after you, she deserves someone who'd notice if she were missing" he said walking into the kitchen.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Derek exclaimed walking in after him.

"Here we go" Meredith said rolling her eyes, herself and Izzie following them.

"She deserves someone who cares, someone who won't run off with another woman, who will stick around and tell her she's beautiful and hold her when she's upset and talk to her and _notice _her" Alex said as he pulled the ice-cube trays from the freezer.

"Who the hell do you…."

"Think I am?" Alex finished slamming the trays down and taking a step towards him "I'm someone who does care, who won't run off with another woman, who will stick around and tell her she's beautiful, will hold her when she's upset, talk to her and notice her, I won't be like you and I certainly won't be like Sloan"

"You know nothing about me" Derek spat "She was the one who cheated on me remember? She made the mistake not me"

"Do you want to know what she said to me, during the ferryboat accident? We were working on our Jane Doe and she talked about this woman being all alone, no friends, no family and she said she wondered if she went missing, would anyone even notice she were gone, you did that, you put those doubts in her head, you made her feel worthless so no, you don't get to look at me like that, like I'm doing something wrong, so she made a mistake, she cheated but after all this time your still punishing her when you were the one who cheated on _her_ in the end, she's broken, you _broke_ her, I'm the one trying to help put her back together, I'm the one who _would _notice if she were missing"

"Alex" Addison whimpered from the doorway, Alex looked up and saw her stood there in his shirt and boxers, small tears falling down her cheeks.

"Come on beautiful, lets go back upstairs" he said walking over and kissing her softly on her temple before leading her out of the room.

"You deserved that" said Meredith to a shell shocked Derek.

"But…."

"He's right" Meredith sighed "You haven't stopped punishing her since she got here, she made a mistake and now that she's finally moving on, your acting like it's the crime of the century, you have some serious thinking to do and until you realize what an ass you've been, my bedroom door is closed, I'm going to bed" she said storming out of the kitchen.

"Don't look at me" Izzie shrugged walking out after her.

_~x~_

"You didn't have to do that" Addison said as they climbed into the covers.

"I don't want you to hurt anymore"

"I think your making up for it" she smiled softly.

"You better still be here when we wake up" Alex mumbled as he spooned Addison's body, his face buried in her hair, his arms wrapped around her.

"Promise" she said squeezing his arm "Thank you" she whispered.

"What for?"

"For saying you'd notice"

Alex placed a kiss on her shoulder and pulled her in tighter.

"Goodnight beautiful" he said softly.

"Night" she smiled.

_~x~_

Addison yawned as she woke slowly, she fluttered her eyes open to see Alex's staring back at her.

"Were you watching me sleep?" she mumbled.

"Yeah" he smiled "You looked cute" he said brushing her hair off her face and placing a kiss on her lips.

"What are we doing Alex?" Addison asked quietly "What, what are we because I just, what are we?"

"We can be anything you want to be"

"So if I said I wanted to be with you, like in a couple with you, you'd be ok with that?"

"I'd be more than ok with that" he smiled giving her another kiss.

"Ok then" she smiled "Do you have a spare toothbrush?"

"Yeah" he laughed "Come on beautiful" he said climbing out of the bed and holding out his hand and leading her to the bathroom "Here" he said handing her a new toothbrush from under the sink.

"Thank you" she smiled.

As they brushed their teeth they threw each other cute glances, Alex finished first, he wash his mouth and looked at her with a toothy grin "Clean?"

"Yeah" she laughed as she finished "Clean?"

"Perfect" he said kissing her softly "Mmm, Minty" he smiled "Breakfast?"

"Yes please" she smiled, he took her hand with a laugh and pulled her down the stairs.

"Good morning" Izzie all but sang as they walked into the kitchen "Ok, so we have pancakes, crispy bacon, juice and coffee"

"See _this _is why I love living here" Alex laughed.

"You do this every morning?" Addison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty much" Izzie laughed "I like breakfast" she shrugged.

"Morning" Meredith yawned walking in rubbing her eyes "Did McAss leave last night?"

"He's on the sofa" said Izzie.

"I should wake him up but, I won't, not my fault if he's late" Meredith smirked pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Am I missing something?" asked Addison.

"I'm guessing Meredith told the wonder that is your ex-husband it was the sofa or the trailer" said Alex.

"Because of me?" Addison asked nervously.

"No, because he's an ass" said Meredith.

"Maybe I should get going" Addison said starting to stand, Alex put a firm hand on her shoulder and pushed her back into her seat.

"You are not going anywhere" he said kissing her cheek softly.

"But…."

"He's the one with the problem Addie" Alex sighed.

"And he won't have one for much longer if I have anything to do with it" said Meredith walking out of the kitchen.

"Wake up" Meredith said loudly hitting Derek on the head with a pillow "Derek wake up!"

"What?" he groaned, Meredith hit him with the pillow again "Meredith what are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing?"

"I _was_ sleeping" he grumbled sitting up and stretching a little.

"So?" Meredith said with her hands on her hips.

"So what?"

"So have you realized what an ass you are yet?"

"Huh?"

"Addison and Alex?"

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh" Meredith smirked.

"Is he a good guy?"

"He has his flaws but yeah, he's a good guy" Meredith smiled softly.

"Ok, good" Derek sighed.

"That's why you got so upset? Because you were scared he wasn't a good guy? You just want her to be happy"

Derek sighed heavily with a small nod, he stood up and pulled Meredith into a hug "I'm sorry I was an ass"

"Your telling the wrong person" she mumbled into him "They're in the kitchen, she's tried to leave twice already, look, it's going to be awkward but, I think they'll be good for each other"

"Ok then" he smiled softly "I love you"

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too"

As Derek and Meredith walked into the kitchen Addison shifted awkwardly finding her cuticles very interesting.

"Derek" Meredith hissed 'Apologize' she mouthed.

"I um, I uh" Derek stuttered "Look I'm sorry ok? For everything, I've, I just want you to be happy Addison and…."

"You think I won't be able to make her happy?" Alex finished.

"I _thought_ that" Derek sighed "I'm sorry, to both of you, so, can you forgive me because that sofa is really uncomfortable" he said with a laugh.

Alex looked across at Addison, she linked her fingers through his and squeezed his hand, she nodded a little.

"You're forgiven" said Alex "But that's your last chance because if you upset her again and I won't be so forgiving"

"Understood" Derek nodded.

"I should go and get dressed" Addison said standing up "Thanks for breakfast Izzie"

"No problem" she smiled.

"I'll come with you" Alex smiled leading her back to his room.

"I should probably go back to the hotel and get some new clothes" Addison yawned as she slipped on her skirt.

"Wear something of mine" he grinned.

"You're a boy" she smirked, Alex opened his closet and pulled out a white shirt "Put this on" he said handing it over to her, he rummaged around a little more and grabbed a black tie, he wrapped it around her waist and tied it on, she looked in his mirror and smiled softly.

"Get you" she laughed "Are you sure your not gay? Most men just say 'yeah whatever' you actually _dressed _me"

"I think we established last night that I am definitely _not _gay Addison" Alex laughed "You look, hot"

"Thanks" she laughed kissing him softly "I'm keeping this by the way"

"Ok" Alex laughed "Y'know, we actually have half an hour before we need to leave" he smiled pulling her in close to his body.

"Oh really?" she smirked wrapping her arms around his neck "And what do you propose we do with that time?"

"This" he whispered kissing her softly "And this" he said kissing her neck "And this" he said kissing her as he guided her to the bed, lying her straight down onto her back "And this" he whispered kissing her passionately.

"I think I can work with that" she whispered into his mouth.

_~x~ ~x~ ~x~_


End file.
